peelfandomcom-20200213-history
11 October 1982
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1982-10-11 ; Comments *(Introduction to show, mood of Peel, interesting comments, etc. If possible, please add mentions of gigs attended, football matches, TV appearances, stories of past/current activities, etc, for use elsewhere on John Peel Wiki.) *Certain tracks are available on two separate mixtapes Pates Tapes details below. *Full tracklisting below is courtesy of the John Peel Papers. Many thanks to the uploader to the John Peel Papers at Facebook for sharing the information. Scan. *Tracks marked ¤ links to Spotify. Sessions *Higsons #3, recorded 22nd September 1982. *Farmer's Boys #1, recorded 6th September 1982, repeat, first broadcast 14 September 1982. (Please add details of any commercial release of these sessions) Tracklisting *Crazy Hearts: This Is An Experiment (v/a album - Peripheral Vision) Zoar ZOAR 09 *Culture Club: I'll Tumble 4 Ya (album - Kissing To Be Clever) Virgin V 2232 ¤ 1''' '''2 *Bunny Brissett: Selfish One (7") Message @ *Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys: With These Hands I Built The World (session) 1''' '''2 *Colors Out Of Time: She Spins (7") Monsters In Orbit TVEYE 007 1''' '''2 *A Certain Ratio: Knife Slits Water (7") Factory FAC 62 2''' *Ray Linn And His Hollywood All Stars: Block Bar (album - ) *Higsons: Gangway (session) '''2 *Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys: Soft Drink (session) 1''' '''2 *Vital Excursions: Flowers For Ingrid (v/a album - Touchdown) Fontana TOUCH 1 *unknown track *MacKenzie sings Orbidöig: Ice Cream Factory (7") WEA MAK 1 1''' *Captain Beefheart & Magic Band: The Witch Doctor Life (album - Ice Cream For Crow) Virgin V 2237 ¤ *Undertones: The Love Parade (12") 12 Ardeck ARDS 11 '''2 ¤ *Higsons: You Should Have Run Me Down (session) 1''' '''2 *Jackie Wilson: Doggin' Around (7") Coral Q 72393 2''' ¤ *Creation: The Girls Are Naked (album - How Does It Feel To Feel) Edsel ED 106 ¤ *Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys: Description Of The River Waveney At Wortwell (session) '''1 2''' *Maximum Joy: Mouse An' Me (album - Station M.X.J.Y.) Y Y28 '''1 2''' *Dandy & His Group: Maximum Pressure (7" - One Scotch, One Bourbon, One Beer) Ska Beat JB 269 '''2 *1919: Tear Down These Walls (b/w 7" - Repulsion) Red Rhino ¤ *Madame Comfort and unknown: Mna Mania (album track) Afrodesia *Higsons: Annie And Billy (session) 1''' '''2 *Stick Men: Taildragger (album - This Is The Master Brew) Phantom Plaything 2a & 2b 1''' *Howlin' Wolf: Tail Dragger ¤ *Louis Lepkey: Stepmother *Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys: The Country Line (session) '''1 2''' *Deutsch Amerikanische Freundschaft: Kebabtraume (album - Fur Immer) Virgin V 2239 ¤ *Higsons: Put The Punk Back Into Funk (session) '''1 2 *Derrick Morgan: Do The Beng Beng (7") 2''' ¤ *Kid Brian And His Farmer's Boys: Drinking And Dressing Up (session) '''1 *Meat Puppets: Playing Dead (mini album - Meat Puppets) SST SST 009 / Thermidor T7 ¤ *Tracks marked 1 are available on Kid Bryan:The Higsons File ;Name *1) Kid Bryan:The Higsons *2) OctLate1982.mp3 ;Length *1) 01:33:51 (around 70 minutes in total from this show) *2) 02:00:06 (00:18:03 to 1:10:23) (20:47-24:01, 29:09-31:58, 36:08-41:15, 45:57-48:48, 57:03-59:44, 1:08:22-1:10:23 unique) ;Other *1) the compilation tape contains tracks from other shows. *Many thanks to Pates Tapes. *2) Many thanks to Karl. From Karl's Tape Mid October 1982 ;Available * 1) Pates Tapes (currently unavailable) * 2) Mooo Category:1982 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:John Peel Papers 1982 Category:Pates Tapes